Silver Eyes: Chapter 14
Chapter 14 Aidan Aidan just refused to get up after being knocked down for the 15th time. He had forgotten how annoying and rough training with Lucian is. "Come on Arman. Get up." Lucian urged. "Nope." Aidan crossed his legs and made himself comfortable. "I'm not moving until you give me some kind of explaination. This isn't like sword-fighting where you can learn from experience, I have no idea about darkness- it's limitations, it's strengths and how to use it. It's not like just moving another limb." Lucian sighed and sat down as well. "Alright then. What do you want to know?" Aidan thought about it for a while. "Well what are the limitations?" "Umbrakinesis is an elemental based power- which means there are basically only three limitations." Lucian started. "The amount of the element you have to control, how much power you have in yourself and your own imagination." "Unfortunately, we can't create darkness unlike some other elemantalists can so we have to take the darkness from the area. Not a lot of it in the day, though you might be able to manage if you stay in the shade." "How much power you have is just how much energy you can afford to use. There's a price for power, for us it's just taxing to control something primal like darkness. Use too much energy manipulating darkness and in the end you're going to pass out- or worse die." "I'll keep that in mind." Aidan noted. "These two are usually taken care off at night. There's plenty of darkness to control at night and the night pretty much refills your energy as you use it." Lucian scratched his chin, contemplating a better way to explain it. "Imagine your energy as a magic cup filled with liquid. As you use your powers, you pour the liquid in the cup out but the cup is magical and refills itself as do it- in that case, the Night is what refills your energy. The only thing you have to watch out for then is to not pour faster than the cup can refill itself." "Alright. Seems easy enough." "Nope. It's actually harder than you think." Lucian replied. "You can probably manage to use your powers in the day, but you're at your most powerful at night. There, you only have one limitation; your imagination." "Imagination?" "Yup." Lucian stretched. "The things you create are based on how you see it in your head. If you can only think of small pillars then you can only create small pillars. You have to use your head when using your darkness, you have to be creative with creating your constructs." "Alright then." Aidan nodded. "So what I can create then?" "Anything from your imagination." Lucian replied. "Swords. Wings. Armour. Stairs. Blasts of energy; anything you can think off. The only thing you can't do is change it into anothe element. You can't turn Darkness into Fire or Water or Air. Everything else is fair game." "Another thing that Darkness is vulnerable too- other elements. Darkness is effective against metal and anything physical because Darkness itself is not physical. You don't put out a fire by smacking it with a sword, you pour water over it or try to beat it out with a blanket, which is using air." "So I just have to look out for children of Poseidon or things like that?" "Yes. Despite the claim of your power, you're really the same power level as a Child of the Big Three. The difference between power is how you use the power. An elemental battle is pretty much a battle of wits honestly, each one trying to outsmart the other with their creativity and prowess." "Oh, and while we're at it. Stay away from Light and Fire, for obvious reasons. I'm guessing you've learned that your body does not agree with heat the hard way. Facing a Photokinetic or Pyrokinetic user is very problematic for us. It's tough but you might be able to win if you can outsmart him." Aidan nodded. "Stay away from things that produce heat. Got it." "That includes anyone with any light based weaponry or tools. In my years, I've been hurt by flashbangs, flareguns, flares or even just a very powerful flashlight. Also remember that you are not immortal, swords and gun may not work on your darkness threads but it will work on your body. There are limit to even your impressive healing factor." "Gotcha." Aidan nodded. "One final question though. Everyone keeps talking about these darkness threads and how they'll serve me. What are they?" "Oh that's easy. They're just the darkness that listens and follows you." "And they're sentient?" Lucian nodded. "The strength of the threads depends on their master, so to speak. Most of the darkness under the control of Demi-Protogenoi are sentient, essentially those threads are from your shadow. They are given to you from birth and will do anything to ensure your survival. They're actually quite useful. A lesser dark being; like a child of Hades, can control darkness but it's harder for them because the darkness tends to not listen to them so they have to force the darkness threads to listen." "Okay wait, so that means that I can only use my own darkness threads? What happened to using the darkness around me?" "Oh that. Well, it's easier to use your own threads since they will listen to you. It will take a little more force to command other threads; especially other people's threads, but if you overpower them then they will listen to you. Darkness essentially respects power. If you're too weak then not even your threads will listen to you." Lucian sighed. "Alright enough of explaining. You can go now, we'll continue this tomorrow." "And by continue you mean get kicked around?" Aidan sighed and got to his feet. "Yes, I do mean that." Lucian chuckled. ---- Theresa "Can I move now?" Paul complained. "No. Almost done. I promise." Theresa replied. "Theresa, I know I volunteered to be a model for you but asking an immortal boy with ADHD to sit still for 2 hours is detrimental to his sanity." "Oh cool it with the drama you pansy." Theresa said, putting the final touches on the drawing. "And done!" "Finally!" Paul stretched and sighed. "Let me see." He stood up and walked over to her. "Whoa, okay, this is pretty good." "Thanks." Theresa smiled. "Thanks for staying here with me by the way. I don't like to be alone in this house because of..you know who." "You're welcome. I don't get along with the others that much anyway, well except for Hunter but he's out on that job that Aidan gave him." Paul admitted. "You don't like the others?" Paul shook his head. "No, they're fine but Gale is usually with them and I want to punch him in the face everytime I see him." Theresa raised an eyebrow and was about say something when Aidan came in. "Hey girls. Am I disturbing you doing your nails?" Aidan smirked. "Shut up jerk." Paul stood and shoved him playfully. "Alright, I think my job here is done. See you guys for dinner." Paul turned and left the room. Aidan turned to her. "Hey Dimples." "Dimples?" Theresa raised an eyebrow. "Yup." He crouched in front of her. "There." He poked the side of her face, making her laugh at his ridiculousness. "And there." Theresa smacked his hand and laughed. "Alright alright. How was training?" "Tiring. I forgot how rough Lucian is when training." Aidan sighed. "Okay, well take a shower. After that- well." Theresa leaned closer. "I'll just leave that to your imagination." She whispered into his ear. She felt him freeze for a moment but then he pulled away with a smirk on his face. "And I thought I was the one that knew how to talk like that." He kissed the top of her head. "I'll see you soon then." Theresa watched him take a towel and head into the bathroom, leaving Theresa alone with her thoughts. It had been a day since they arrived at the mansion, they spent the night here- and pretty much adapted to the nocturnal lifestyle because they pretty much slept the entire day and woke at night when Aidan needed to get up for training. Theresa stayed in the room the whole day, drawing everything until Paul came in because Gale had just returned from a job. Gale terrified her. His soul was so ugly, it reminded her of polluted water- unlike Aidan's pretty blackish-blue aura. She didn't know what was his deal but she was scared to find out. "Thinking loudly again Tess?" Aidan stepped out of the shower, in the totally fast-showers that he tended to do. "Hey you." Theresa smiled. Aidan dried his hair with the towel and shook his hair out, letting the Ebony strands loose. On Lucian's order, Aidan had gone and cut his hair. It wasn't as short as it was all those years ago, but short enough as to not making him look girly. The difference the length of his hair made- Theresa watched him move, his movements slight and graceful, sometimes it was annoying that her boyfriend was more graceful than her. As per usual, she found herself looking at him. Looking at him, he reminded her of the chiaroscuro- put black beside any colour and the colour will look brighter because black is the darkest colour there is. That’s what the Night did to Aidan- Night being black and Aidan being the colour. Aidan was a beautiful man, she realised. With hair so black that something poetic like calling it Ebony or Raven probably wasn’t good enough to describe it. The Night made his eyes turn a lighter shade, turning from its dark brown colour to a lighter shade or a dull shade of gold, depending on your view. His eyes were glossy, giving them an almost twinkle to them. He had long lashes; the kind girls try to get with mascara and almond shaped eyes- honestly the best part of him was his eyes. “You’re staring at me Tess.” Aidan noted. "What if I like staring at you?" Theresa teased. "Well then." Aidan stepped toward the door and she heard the 'click' from the lock of the door. "We'll need some privacy then." "That sounds great." Theresa smiled. Putting her arms around his neck as he walked closer to her. "Hey Aidan!" Paul knocked on the door. "Come down. Lucian wants to talk to you. Theresa too." Aidan sighed. "Lucian the cockblock." Theresa giggled, planting a kiss on his cheek. "Come on. Let's see what your older brother wants to say." Silver Eyes Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Silver Eyes: Chapter 15|Next Chapter--->]] For the stronger the Light; the thicker the shadows that fall. 13:42, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Chapter Page Category:Fallen Angel Series(Remake)